Talk:Max Goof/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190217182731
Max Goof Voiced by: Dana Hill (English/Age 11), Jason Marsden (English/Age 14/18+), Chika Sakamoto (Japanese/Age 11), Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese/Age 14/18+), Carola Vazquez (Latin America/Age 11), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Latin American Spanish/Age 14/18+), Christophe Lemoine (French) The relatively serious and ambitious son of Goofy. He is the next door neighbor of the Pete family, and is PJ's best friend. He often comes up with schemes and involves PJ. In A Goofy Movie, he befriends Bobby and gets together with Roxanne. *Adorkable: He's socially awkward around the girl he likes and he is Goofy's son, but he's adorable for it. *Aesop Amnesia: Max learning how lucky he is to have his dad in [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/AGoofyMovie A Goofy Movie], and then seeming to hate him again in the sequel. *Anti-Hero: When he can, he will consistently help out people in need (from his dad to his depressed neighbor to one of his enemies), and will not go out of his way to hurt other people. However, due to being insecure and somewhat of a rebel, he isn't too shy about lying to his crush to impress her, or deceiving his dad who admittedly doesn't always listen to him. *Be Careful What You Wish For: In order to keep his father from further embarrassing him and give a weak link to the Gamma team, Max convinces to join the Gamma fraternity. He comes to regret this as Goofy (thanks to manipulations from the Gammas) wins against his son in a game. *Berserk Button: Okay, so he doesn't exactly go berserk, but Max consistently, and always, hates it when somebody tells him he looks/acts/talks just like his dad. *Birds of a Feather: Like Roxanne, he is somewhat Adorkable when flirting with her, and needs his friends' help to get with her. *Bratty Teenage Son: In the movies and on a few occasions on the show. Max cares about his popularity and image, loudly complains about minor inconveniences, and is somewhat materialistic. Most of the time this shows up, however, he learns to appreciate what he has... for now. *Calling the Old Man Out: In the movie, Max calls out his father for either forcing him to go on trip he specifically said he never wanted to go on or trying to make always be in his son's to a My Beloved Smother extreme. *Chick Magnet: Throughout his life, Max has attracted a number of girls. **Roxanne, who is his most recurring Love Interest, had a crush before and after his music performance in A Goofy Movie. **Lisa is a presumed Alpha Bitch from A Goofy Movie who at first is dismissive of Max...but begins to flirt with him after his Powerline inspired performance. **He has a girlfriend, Mona, from the second Micky Mouse Christmas special. **And in An Extremely Goofy Movie, three girls are shown to have taken a liking to him to some degree note . *Chromatic Arrangement: In An Extremely Goofy Movie with PJ (blue) and Bobby (green), he's the red-wearing main character. *Comic Trio: The reckless leader to PJ (powerless) and Bobby (follower) during the "Stand Out" stunt, since he's the one who comes up with the plan. *Cool Loser: There's a little more basis for this one than some others (being somewhat socially awkward and having a mostly unenviable legacy), but compared to PJ and Bobby, he definitely doesn't seem like that much of a loser. Not to mention that Roxanne has many of his flaws too and is not a loser. *Deadpan Snarker: Max loves to snark about all the various stupidities of the two fathers, and at PJ as well (though in his case it's mutual). *Distressed Dude: Due to his optimism, sometimes Max ends up in predicaments and needs to be rescued. More often than not, the rescuer is PJ. *Fat and Skinny: The skinny to PJ's fat. He's played as both the leader and the optimist. *Fearless Fool: Not stupid, but he is incredibly optimistic and doesn't worry about much of anything. At least before the movies. One time he decided it would be a good idea to help a baby bear find its parents. Another time he decided to go downtown without supervision. Then of course there are the Distressed Dude moments.Max (completely calmly talking about a baby bear): Remember the three rules of camping. "Be clean, be courteous, and be careful." Helping this little guy is the courteous thing to do. PJ (agitated): You let me know when we hit that part about "careful". *Four-Philosophy Ensemble: The optimist, as a defining aspect of his personality is how often he thinks his Zany Schemes will work. *Friendless Background: Max is revealed in "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" to have only been friends with trees before moving to Spoonerville, and in "Pistolgeist" Goofy talks about how Max had an Imaginary Friend, until the day that he met his first real friend, PJ. This is mutual. *Hairstyle Inertia: Since Goof Troop, Max has maintained the same Messy Hair style to his adulthood. *Heroes Want Redheads: Roxanne, his (thus far) most prominent and most well known Love Interest. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: He is extremely close friends with PJ in the show and the first movie. In the second movie, he has the same amount of loyalty to Bobby. *High School Hustler: He is one of the most clever characters on the show, and does have personal motivations for his deeds a lot of the time, but he's a good person at heart. *I Am Not My Father: Max doesn't like being compared to Goofy, to the point it's actually a Berserk Button for him. *I Just Want to Be Normal: As much as he loves his dad, he does not want to grow up to be as weird. He even has a nightmare about it in [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/AGoofyMovie A Goofy Movie]. *Innocently Insensitive: He sometimes makes remarks toward PJ that indicate he doesn't fully understand what he's going through, whether by openly envying him, making jokes about him being abusednote or bulliednote , or simply not picking up on his needs. He never means anything to hurt unless he's (falsely) convinced that PJ deserves it for betraying him. *Insecure Love Interest: During A Goofy Movie, Max despairingly believed that Roxanne though he was a nobody and wouldn't like him unless he did something special and amazing. *Jerkass Has a Point: **He definitely acted like a royal pill, but he had every right to call out Goofy for practically forcing his son to go on a vacation he obviously didn't want to go on since he had other plans, not to mention it was dropped on him out of the blue without any consultation or even asking his opinion about it. **The sequel has Max give his father a very harsh "The Reason You Suck" Speech, but making an accurate point that Goofy is too clingy towards his son and needs his own life. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Max can be selfish, bratty, and show disrespect towards his well-meaning father. However he does genuinely love his dad, and learns to appreciate him...for a while. Even in the movies when he wants less to do with his dad, he still loves him deeply he just wants his independence. Other than that, Max is optimistic, understanding, cheerful, endearing, and friendly. *Like Father, Like Son: He is often told that he's very much like his father, and his response is always along the lines of "Please don't say that, Dad." In spite of the denial, Max's mannerisms echoes Goofy's at times including Goofy's laugh and clumsiness. *Like Father, Unlike Son: Max is selfish, clever, and cool, unlike Goofy. *Living Emotional Crutch: **To PJ. While PJ's not exactly sunshine-and-rainbows with Max around, the pilot shows that without him, things would be a lot worse. Normally, this is shown from PJ being devastated when they end up in a (one-sided) fight, but in An Extremely Goofy Movie, he relapses from his Character Development when Max threatens to transfer. *'PJ' (upon hearing that he's not allowed to see Max again): Oh, well... at least I had one day of fun in my life... twenty-four wonderful, happenin' hours. **He's this for his father. When Max went to college, Goofy was just broken up. *No Sympathy: Zig-Zagged. Sometimes Max will be very sympathetic—such as in the pilot and "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime"—and go out of his way to help, but other times he just can't fathom why PJ might be upset at being treated inconsiderately, nervous about a plan, or annoyed that Max complains about his dad in front of him. He also accuses him of being a bad friend thrice despite the fact that every time he was either obviously contrite or actively denying the betrayal. Goofy tries to tell Max to be more sympathetic when this happens. *Not So Different: From Pete. Even though Max has his share of issues with Pete, he is just as guilty at times of being self-absorbed and using other people as a means to an end. Their chemistry works out a little too well in "O, R-V, I N-V U." *Only Friend: To PJ, until the movies (excluding "Buddy Building" and "Puppy Love"—see Chuck Cunningham Syndrome here). See Living Emotional Crutch. *Red Is Heroic: The most traditionally heroic character of both the show and the movies, he always wears a red hoodie or shirt. *Rude Hero, Nice Sidekick: Max the hero is somewhat selfish, sly, and insensitive at times, while his sidekick PJ is honest, polite, and forgiving. *Scholarship Student: His single father's job doesn't make a lot of money, so this is at least implied. *Shared Family Quirks: When Max hits puberty, he inherits the Goofy laugh, which embarrasses him greatly. *Shipper on Deck: Very supportive when PJ wants to get with Rose Deckenbloom. Also, he doesn't actively support the relationship before it happens, but he definitely appears smug that PJ got Beret Girl instead of Bobby. He's also rather supportive of Goofy and Sylvia in the sequel; at first, it's just because he hopes she'll keep Goofy busy so he doesn't start bugging him and his friends, but toward the end he's genuinely supportive. *Shorter Means Smarter: The shortest character and also the smartest in terms of ideas. *Silly Rabbit, Idealism Is for Kids!: He is extremely optimistic in the show, even glossing over possible negative consequences. But by the movies, he's even more negative than PJ, though he seems to have gotten somewhat better in the sequel. *Socially Awkward Hero: He tends to be relatively calm in the face of danger, but gets tongue-tied when he talks to Roxanne and is very self-conscious about his reputation. *Spotlight-Stealing Squad: The show had an ensemble cast giving both fathers and sons roughly equal attention. Max was actually in fewer episodes than either Goofy or Pete and was not any (or much) more important than PJ. In the movies, the focus is all about him, even in the sequel when Goofy and PJ are the ones getting Love Interests and bettering themselves/starting to feel better. *Straight Man and Wise Guy: A relatively mutual partnership with PJ, though Max is the wise guy more often due to his shortsightedness. *Strong Family Resemblance: Aside from some differences in their faces and head shapes, Max looks like a miniature version of his father. Their personalities are completely different, however. This was lampshaded many times in "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp," much to Max's chagrin. *Took a Level in Jerkass: Becomes this in An Extremely Goofy Movie, where he disowns Goofy. *Wacky Parent, Serious Child: Serious Child to Goofy's wacky parent. He's not very serious on the show, but he becomes more jaded in the movies. Even on the show, however, he's certainly more serious than Goofy. *White Gloves: Just like his dad.